benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Cagney and Lacey
Production Episode: 54 Date: April 16, 1986 Time: 50:54 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Libby Roberts Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: The Forgotten Wallet * Opener: Bijou Burlesque * Quickies - 3 * Funny Old World ** Benny the Bum * Quickies - 3 * Proverbs and Anecdotes * Quickie: Doctor in a Hurry * New York Benny * The Edited Sketch * Quickies - 2 * Cagney & Lacey * Tag: Hospital Hi-Jinx Highlights * Benny stars in an "Edited Sketch" as its being Edited by Henry McGee and Jon Jon Keefe. * Benny plays both characters in a spoof of the American crime drama TV-series "Cagney & Lacey." Cast * Benny Hill * Anna Dawson * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Helen Horton * Jon Jon Keefe * Lorraine Doyle - Hill's Angel * Kathy Staff * Len Keyes * Christine Pilgrim * Sydney Arnold * Sue Upton * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Alison Thomas - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Tracy Smith - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Katie Randall - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Vanessa Biddulph - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Emma Bryant - Hill's Angel (uncredited) Quotes * Benny Hill - "So what does your boy friend call you, honey?" Sue Upton - "My boyfriend calls me Dimples." Benny Hill - "Dimples. Isn't that sweet? I don't see any dimples." Sue Upton - "Well, you're not my boyfriend!" ---- * Benny Hill - "She's very high class. She doesn't say, "You too." She says, "You whom?"" ---- * Benny Hill - "She goes into a restaurant. She gets a bacon sandwich with a side salad." ---- * Benny Hill - "Well, honey, looks aren't everything." Lorraine Doyle - "In your case, they're not anything." ---- * Benny Hill - "She's so dumb she think's a trifle is a three-headed rifle." ---- * Benny Hill - "If she does a crossword and it says "To egg on," she puts toast." ---- * Benny Hill - "It was so good I had it once with chips and once with a side salad." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "Why do elephants have four feet? 'Coz they'd look stupid with six inches." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "Why does Siberia have long snow storms while England has Bernard Manning? Siberia had first choice." ---- * Restaurant Signage - "If you think our waiters are rude, you should see the manager." ---- * Restaurant Signage - "Our water is fine for drinking. It has been passed by the health inspector." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "Tubby or not tubby - Fat is the question." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "Don't complain about our tea. You'll be old and weak yourself one day." ---- * Miriam Fudpucker - "Why don't you stop drinking for my sake?" Barney Fudpucker - "I don't drink for your sake. I drink for mine." ---- * Miriam Fudpucker - "Why do you drink so much?" Barney Fudpucker - "Because it's cheaper than sending you to a beauty parlor." ---- * Miriam Fudpucker - "And don't forget to empty the garbage." Barney Fudpucker - "You cooked it. You empty it." ---- * Miriam Fudpucker - "What would the neighbors think if I ran around here naked?" Barney Fudpucker - "They think I married you for your money." ---- * Miriam Fudpucker - "If you keep wearing a hat, you'll go bald." Barney Fudpucker - "If I keep wearing a hat, no one will know!" ---- * Henry the Neighbor - "Your wife?" Barney Fudpucker - "Would I have a wife as ugly as that?" Trivia * In "Bijou Burlesque," Sue Upton plays the USA and Anna Dawson is France. Other countries/regions represented are England and Latin America. * Scenes from this episode appear in the "Benny Hill's Crazy World" VHS. * This was Samantha Spencer-Lane's last appearance in the series. Sequence * Last Episode: The Herd * Next Episode: The Halitosis Kid ---- Category: Episodes Category:1986 Episodes